


Maybe Parties Aren’t Quite So Boring (After All)

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Boredom, Harry currently hates his friends, Implied Slash, M/M, Mostly he’s just bored, Parties, Saviour!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Suffice it to say, Harry hated parties.He gets stuck at a Ministry party, trapped alone in a boring conversation with a department head he can’t remember the name of (or his department). His saviour comes in the form of someone most people wouldn’t have guessed. Especially if they’d attended Hogwarts with him.





	Maybe Parties Aren’t Quite So Boring (After All)

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween **Day 2:** Party

Suffice it to say, Harry hated parties.

He’d never attended any as a child, thanks to his relatives, so he’d never acquired the ability to suffer them gladly. Though, most of the others here had certainly experienced parties such as this one, and even _they_ looked to be bored out of their skulls. Maybe it was the type of party they were currently at that was lending itself to the current stilted mood…

Ever since the Ministry made these gatherings mandatory, he’d been forced to get all trussed up in his restricting Auror dress robes and mingle with the rest of the Ministry employees. He probably wouldn’t have minded so much if he didn’t always manage to be cornered by random heads of other departments — all of which wanted a chance to rub elbows with The-Boy-Who-Managed-To-Live-To-Adulthood-Despite-the-Most-Recent-Dark-Lord-Constantly-Attempting-To-End-His-Life… That was the most recent moniker his friends had bestowed on him. The bastards.

His afore mentioned friends had abandoned him to the mercy of the head of a department he’d never heard of in favour or Hermione getting a chance to speak to the project leader of the new Lycanthrope Welfare Agency over the new policies he’d been reviewing. Ron had shrugged and followed her with a smirk on his face, laughter in his eyes. Wanker.

The man currently speaking to him was so boring, he could give Percy Weasley a run for his galleons with how tedious his conversation was. Actually, he wouldn’t mind a discussion of cauldron bottom thickness right about now (or whatever it was that the man got up to these days. If Harry remembered correctly, Percy as now posted in the Department of Foreign Diplomats.)

 _“Potter,”_ the familiar, clipped tone of his former arch-rival broke through his wandering thoughts.

“Malfoy,” he nodded his head in acknowledgement. The man looked like he had his knickers in a bunch about something.

“Don’t you Malfoy me, Potter,” Draco huffed. “You were supposed to report to my department half an hour ago.”

Harry frowned. What did the Department of Mysteries want with him now? “I don’t—“

“I dislike tardiness, Potter. Now, as you’ve already kept me waiting, perhaps you would be so kind as to excuse yourself form your, no doubt, _riveting_ conversation with Mr Bore here, and deign to accompany me to the afore mentioned appointment.”

Harry blinked owlishly. It suddenly clicked in his brain what was going on. “Oh, right,” he finally responded, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Judging by Draco’s eye-roll, he was only marginally successful. “Of course… How silly of me.”

“Daft, more like,” Draco muttered.

“Let’s, er, let’s do that. Now.” Harry nodded and gestured… away.

“Yes, let’s,” Draco drawled. “So sorry, Bore.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I apologize for monopolizing Auror Potter’s time.”

“Come along, Potter. Don’t dawdle further.” He strode from the room with more dignity than harry had ever seen Malfoy Sr accomplish, and the man had once oozed confidence.

He followed the blond out of the large meeting room that was being used for the party and into a waiting lift. Judging by the smirk and look in the man’s pale eyes, even Harry could guess that it wasn’t an interview waiting for him in Draco’s office.

Maybe this evening wouldn’t end up being a total waste of time after all. He grinned and crowded his once-arch-rival’s personal space.

\- 30 -


End file.
